Chaos All Around
by justdancingsam
Summary: IN PROGRESS BECAUSE OF MULTIPLE CHAPTERS COMING! NOT RECOMMENDED FOR ANYONE UNDER 16! In a shoot out all across town, Ash gets injured, how will this end, and will he ever be able to see Ash again?


**Yup! I'm back again, but, I'm considering deleting my crossover because I can't seem to fit a date to finish it due to school, cross country, Just Dance 2018 releasing next month, etc… so I'm less active as now, usual, enjoy what I got.**

Many weeks after everything happened, with Ash finally recovered, and is able to publish her overdue song she was meant to publish before said accident happened ( **NOTE:** Although overdue, final chapter will still be coming), after it all happened, many fans were surprised, the bass drops she just learned online, everything, she now was living the dream, she hasn't even seen Lance for a good while, not only that, he officially stopped bugging her for good when Ash agreed to just be friends with him, she would've given Lance another chance... _only if she never found Samuel in the first place._ This was all over now, this hatred... everything all went away, although she still despised Becky, again, it's over. She completely forgot about the whole "cheating" thing from how long ago.

Meanwhile Samuel was doing great as well, with Just Dance 2018 releasing soon, he had lots of open time, also he saw his friend he never saw since July, Jon Sears (Channel X Studios) for the first time before shit went down. Okay, maybe not, but still. With the baby fully functional, and the cat doing as... well, like a kitten, still never grew yet, it's meows and purrs always were in awe of them, even if it woke up either Samuel or the porcupine. This was just current day.

* * *

 _Or so it may seem._ What would seem like a nice day, would (Obviously, still be a sunny day) turn, almost deadly, being oblivious to a shooter at a nearby park Ash visited as a child, both still proceeded, as both were wanting to go as the weather, as I said, was perfect.

Just 10 minutes into it all, things were getting a little suspicious.

* * *

From the start, there were just 2 shooters not doing harm, but, 18 more showed up in just a matter of minutes, and... and... and, just started a shooting rampage, this is where people had to leave... **_NOW!_** Taking the first instance, he took the baby home, this was just... chaos. "Whew, glad that's over." Samuel began his relief before he realized... _he forgot Ash!_

The second _that_ happened, he dashed for this, and, unfortunately, almost failed to make it in time, as one of the shooters attempted to hold her hostage, but with a quick move he learned unexpectedly, he was able to kill the one who held her hostage, but then there arose yet another problem, Lance, her now-friend (They're still ex's at this point), not only was his jaw broken, but all his quills were ripped off by the first shooter. "What the!?" declared Ash, moment she saw this, she proceeded to call 911, though this was going nowhere, this was the start of the most chaotic event anyone's ever seen.

* * *

 _Back at home_

Things were back to normal, but just for a little while, as no one knew where this would end up next. However, just when both Samuel and Ash thought it was safe to go back outside, they, thought, _WRONG!_ Both of them heard gunshots the second both stepped outdoors. What now? Well the instance the gunshot went off, they called the cops, but one of the killers must've kept the line only for ambulance usage, since the police force was destroyed. Eyes widened, shocked, both HAD to do something about this, no way they're getting away with this, but since Samuel had a license to buy weapons, Ash had to wait outside, but, should he have let her in, because the moment he left the weapons shop to join the committee of over a thousand people to stop them, yup, that included Becky in the mix. But, despite the fact both Ash and himself despised him, he'd work with him since he still trusts her (Rarely even mentioned in plot-line). But, back to the point, he'd be in a fucks worth of worry for seemingly every reason possible.

* * *

Since he left, Ash wasn't at her post, but a killer didn't kill her, but something happened, which no one knew why, _and didn't she JUST get out of that cast!?_ Someone close-by told the news to him when he was about to sneak attack someone by sniping off the damn building nearby. What he heard, changed it all up for him, permanently! He just heard from a random person who knew her well, that... _Ash's skull was cracked open, there was a huge gush of blood with this, not only that, her stomach was cut open, and her kneecap nearly broke, also, there was a giant pile of blood within her foot, it was severely injured!_

* * *

"This isn't true, right?" Samuel just asked, they shook their head. Moment that happened, Channel X showed up... someone to kill every shooter in said rampage, even if it meant... _sacrificing their lives._ But just the thought of this all alone made it seem so... wrong, but, it was doable. Will it, we will see.

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
